


where did you go?

by whizbangdanvers



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, mid credit scene spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizbangdanvers/pseuds/whizbangdanvers
Summary: When Carol responds to the signal coming from earth and meets the avengers, she see’s someone from her past she’d never thought she’d see again





	where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Captain Marvel Mid Credit Scene Spoilers !!!

“Where’s Fury?” Carol asks, worry and fear evident in her voice and expression, “You’re the one he sent the message to, how’d you know him and who are you?” Natasha’s words are fast and her tone is laced with venom, and she’s quick to notice the symbol on the device is on her chest, she slightly reminds Carol of Minn-Erva, “My name is Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel, where’s Fury?” Carol knows the answer to that question but she doesn’t want to accept it, she can’t, he can’t be gone, right? “Do you not know what happened? Thanos used the power of the gauntlet to wipe out half of all living creatures” Steve replies his voice dripping in guilt, “Of course I know, it happened across the entire galaxy, but who’s thanos? I got that message and I told fury to use it if earth ever needs my help, and who are you people?” Carol keeps her guard up, you never know what threats are out there. “Thanos, the mad titan, is the one who caused all this and we” Steve raises his hand to gesture to the others, “Are the remaining Avengers, but how do we know we can trust you?” Steve asks clenching his fists at his sides, Carol notices the five of them are all tense, seemingly readying for a fight.

“The avengers?” her eyebrows furrow, “You’re a Kree” The taller man with shorter hair takes a step forward, into her space, glancing at the hala star and design of her suit “I hate the kree” his hand tightens around the axe that is glowing slightly with blue, “Why do you call yourselves after my old call sign? talk about copyright” she whispers the last part under her breath, and it seems to anger the man in front of her that she’s not fazed by his presence. “And I’m half kree and i hate them as much as you do, they toyed with my memories and took me from my home, so how about you tell me your names first, I’m not here to fight, i’m here to help”. The tall man, Thor as he says, still stands his ground and points to each person in the room and lists their names, Natasha Romanoff The Black Widow, Steve Rogers Captain America, Bruce Banner The Hulk, and James Rhodes War Machine. She turns to Rhodey “I feel like i’ve seen you before do I know you?” she asks, racking her brain for the seemingly familiar face. He’s been standing out of view of her face, so he didn’t get a good look at her till she turned to him, “How the hell are you alive?” Rhodey remembered hearing the news of a crash, and he knew the pilot but they were never that close. “You know her?” asks Bruce, “How?” Natasha asks, eyes still trained on Carol trying to pinpoint her weak spots. “We flew at the same airforce base for a few years, but I thought you died in that crash?” Rhodey was the most confused he’s been, well maybe not the most confused he is best friends with The Tony Stark. “Yeah no I got my powers from that crash, from the tesseract. But Wendy Lawson the scientist, her names actually Mar-Vell she was a kree trying to help the skrulls find a home, she was killed by another kree solider, Yonn-Rogg, the same one who took me” Carol responds, she’s now glaring at Thor, and considering hitting him with a photon blast. “You got your powers from the tesseract, the space stone? What can you do? also who are the skrulls?” Bruce asks. “I can shoot photon blasts from my fists and I can fly and absorb energy and skrulls are shapeshifting aliens” Carol states, her body now tense in case Thor makes a move. “I like this one, I think we can trust her” thor says, lowering his axe and relaxing his shoulders, Carol smiles softly at him “Thank you Thor, So how do we reverse what happened and stop a Mad Titan?”

The conversation felt never ending, it was constantly weaving into smaller topics, but Carol immediately stopped talking when you walked in, you had just returned from helping people around the city. “Did you get anything from that device you were trying to track? Thor said it’s signaling somewhere in the galaxy, and I think I have a way to help with that.” you say while taking your coat off and placing your bag on the table in front of you, when no response came you turned to see the very last person you though you’d see, Carol with a shocked expression and tears in her eyes. Your eyes widen and she bolts up from her seat and runs to you, you both tightly wrap your arms around each other, “I thought i’d never see you again” Carol croaks out, through her tears, “You- you disappeared that day, where did you go?” your voice shaking as she cradles your head in her hands, you pull her from the hug so you can look into her eyes, her hands resting on the sides of your face. “I can’t began to tell you how much I missed you” you say, slipping your hands from her waist and gently putting on top of hers, subconsciously rubbing soft circles with your fingertips. Squeezing her hands lightly you wiped tears that had streaked down her face “I’m so sorry I didn’t come back sooner, i’m so sorry for not saying goodbye, i’m so sorry i left things on bad terms, i thought you hated me” carol casted her eyes downwards, ashamed of what she’s done to you. “Hey, carol I could never hate you, okay? Yes i wasn’t happy about not being able to contact you or being able to say goodbye, but i’ve missed you too much to care and i’m happy you’re here” you say gently tilting her head up, “Your here now, that’s all that matters”. You gently pull her forward into a kiss, your heart beats faster as you both melt into each other and runs her fingers through your hair, like she always used to do. Pulling away from her lips, you could tell she didn’t want the kiss to end as she learned forward trying to keep you in that moment, “I like the suit by the way, nice upgrade” you say with a grin, glancing down at her suit. “Oh this old thing?” she says, smirking as she strikes a pose with her biceps flexed, “i love you, you dork” “i love you too”.

The avengers left the room to give you privacy, seeing such a tender moment between the two of you, “well we know now we can really trust her” Thor whispers playfully as they shut the door.


End file.
